Somehow Similar
by coconut994777
Summary: Frodo can hear the Ring speak to those around him, especially his enemies. Adoption of shirebound plot bunnies F61 and F77. One-shot.


**A/N: This is an adoption of the book-verse Shirebound plot bunny F61 and F77, since they are kinda related. I tried to make it slightly book-verse and slightly movie-verse.  
**_**F61. In Moria, a "huge orc-chieftain..." (a cave troll, in the film) "... thrust with his spear straight at Frodo." Why? What motivated that attack?  
F77. The Watcher in the Water attacks Frodo and no one else – as does the Orc chieftain inside Moria. Frodo was also the only one struck with an arrow during the attack on the River. No one really talks about this series of events, but surely someone (perhaps Frodo himself) thinks about it…**_  
-

As the orcs continued to flood the room, the Fellowship had to continue fighting them off. Even the hobbits got use out of their knives (or in Samwise's case, his frying pan). But, for Frodo, it was much harder…

Even though he had hoped that the voices would be quiet, he still heard the Ring call to him, begging to give in. It had gotten louder, in fact. It was hard to concentrate on defense when the dark whispers screamed in his mind.

Then, an orc chieftain entered the room. He was clad with darkness, Frodo could feel it emanating from the ring; almost like a beacon. He saw it stare at him, straight into his eyes. Frodo felt him stare right through to the ring. He heard it calling to the orc. It sounded different, almost like in another language…only one other time had it done that…

He became slightly dazed and confused, his mind reeling, drowning in the voices.

"Frodo, look out!" he heard the ranger's voice call. 

Frodo broke out of the daze just in time to see the chieftain run toward him and hurl a large spear at him. But he was so in shock his body didn't respond when he tried to move; like something was holding him in place. By the time he breathed out, he felt the head of the spear lodge itself into his abdomen. He coughed the rest of his exhale in pain, and then suddenly, he felt the pain seer up through his body. He fell on his back from the impact, and lost the rest of his breath. He couldn't breathe back in, no matter how hard he tried. He began to fade…the cavern went dark… 

When he finally came to, he inhaled deeply, but his longs responded with a wave of coughing. He heard Aragorn's voice for a second, and then Sam's, but couldn't make out what they were saying for a few seconds. When he heard them, they were exchanged comments of surprise as they helped lift him up to a sitting position. The spear had been tossed to the side. 

"But…how?" he heard his older cousin ask in confusion.

-  
-

It was so calm in Rivendell, it almost scared Frodo. But, he wouldn't say so. Since the Bridge of Khazad-Dum, he barely spoke at all, except to thank Aragorn. He knew the other members were probably worried about him. Despite the calmness in Lothlorien, he remained silent and refused to eat as he contemplated what had happened. But, more importantly, what would happen… 

He sat on his bundle in a small corner of grass that the Fellowship had adapted to camp on. The rest of the Fellowship was off exploring the wonder of the beautiful Elven kingdom. Frodo was about to drift off to an uneasy sleep, when he heard a voice speak to him. 

"Frodo? What's wrong?" said the voice. It was Strider, or Aragorn, as Frodo preferred to call him. 

"Nothing, just, resting…" he said quietly, lifting his head off of his knees, but laid it down sideways on them, looking off into the distance. 

"Frodo…we need to talk. Now." The ranger said sternly, but with concern in his voice.  
"Please, Aragorn, I…" the hobbit said, meeting eyes with the man. He knew he would ask about his recent behavior. 

"Not about that, about your wound, it must still hurt, does it not?" he asked.  
Relieved, Frodo nodded, and said a little "Oh," in agreement. "Actually, it doesn't hurt that much anymore. It is bruised, but, I will be all right, thank you." 

Aragorn sighed, and also nodded in relief. He sat down next to the young hobbit. "Now, we must talk about what you don't want to talk of…but I'm sure you would rather talk about it now, rather than when the others return." 

Frodo nodded, he was fair enough. "All right..." 

"What happened in Moria, on that bridge, was not your fault. I know that's part of why you are upset. But, before Gandalf fell, he talked to me for a moment. He told me that the Ring had been talking to you, how it's been heavier of a burden on you. He also told me how darkness and corruption is lured by it, like the chieftain who threw that spear…" 

Hearing that, Frodo realized something. "And the Watcher in the Water…" 

"Hmm?" Aragorn asked, not hearing what the hobbit said. 

"Do you remember the beast that attacked me outside of Moria? The one that lived in the lake? The ring spoke to it, and I heard it. It was just like when the orc entered the room, and I heard the Ring speak to it as well…it makes sense now." A wave of dizziness fell over him for a moment, obviously from exhaustion, the hobbit thought as he felt his body slouch over. 

Aragorn caught his friend before Frodo hit the blanket-covered ground. He gently lowered Frodo onto the bedroll. He placed the back of his hand on Frodo's forehead. He was so cold, and his face was flushed of color. The hobbit moaned a little, as he tried to keep himself awake. He felt so weak, and so tired… 

"Shhhh…you need to rest. Sleep well, my friend."


End file.
